Miniature golf is a game enjoyed by many players who appreciate the whimsy of a golf-like game that requires little skill and yet offers fun challenges. Drawbacks of conventional miniature golf settings include extensive space requirements, as each of the courses or holes is typically permanently installed and scaled so that players may walk on the course.
Thus, there is a need for a smaller-scale game apparatus that offers many of the same joys and challenges of miniature golf.